1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet tissue dispenser provided for horizontally orienting a vertically aligned lower tissue roll of a stacked array by receiving the next usable roll onto a vertical spindle and which is then turned on a horizontal pivot to orient the spindle and tissue roll in horizontal position. A locking lid cover secures the rolls of toilet tissue within the assembly for subsequent dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet tissue dispensers have long been known to be subject to breakdown because of the number of various moving parts. Other tissue dispensers are known that do not provide for the toilet tissue rolls to be secure from theft, misappropriation, or extensive misuses. Various structures have been provided seeking constructing of an automatic dispensing and locking arrangement and without having an excessive number of moving parts.
Various U.S. patents are known relating to paper roll and toilet tissue holder and dispenser apparatus and these are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,794,604--June 4, 1957--Jacomaro; 2,839,346--June 17, 1958--Lawalin; 3,039,709--June 19, 1962--Bolger; 3,266,742--Aug. 16, 1955--Pena; 3,986,677--Oct. 19, 1976--Ootaki et al; 3,809,448--May 7, 1974--Rakaska; 3,865,295--Feb. 11, 1975--Okamura; 4,034,924--July 12, 1977--Carlisle; 4,098,469--July 4, 1978--McCarthy; 4,108,389--Aug. 22, 1978--Womack.
The patent to Pena, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,742, discloses a container, a separator crank arm, a spindle and a stacked array of horizontally oriented toilet tissue rolls. The other patents are of more general insterest, but none of these prior art patents discloses orienting a stacked array of rolls of toilet paper in a vertical alignment, receiving the next usable roll onto a spindle which is rotated about a horizontal pivot to orient the spindle vertically for receiving a tissue roll and then return the tissue roll and spindle into a horizontal position, and further providing for a flipper arm to dispense an empty tissue roll core from a toilet tissue dispenser. These patents have no bearing on the patentability of any claim of the invention.